


Chronicles of Riddick: Rebirth

by Jewel2065



Series: Best Served Cold [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel2065/pseuds/Jewel2065
Summary: The Circle of the Black Thorn has decided to create a servant who will eliminate all of their enemies for them. Unfortunately, however, they didn't bother to consider all of the possible consequences of getting exactly what they asked for.
Series: Best Served Cold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670743
Kudos: 8





	Chronicles of Riddick: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Chronicles of Riddick: Rebirth  
> By Jewel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Riddick or any of the rest of the series; nor any part of the Joss-verse.  
> ________________
> 
> Originally posted to TTH 14.11.17 as part of Grey Wizard's excellent idea 'Another Turn on the Wheel' to which a number of authors contributed.

"Chaos?" Tee'sayfahn mused "Really? Did none of them bother to check into the boy's background before choosing him? The vampire was even there for some of it and really ought to know better!"

Disgusted the demon shook its head, despairing that a creature as ancient as Vail could be so incredibly careless, not least given the number of centuries he had spent working with a bunch of *lawyers* for hells' sake.

Well, they wanted a killing machine – and Tee'sayfahn happened to know just the person…

The being that awoke in Harris' battle-scarred body blinked away his initial confusion, eyes switching to a silvery hue that served him well in the near-dark of the ritual chamber. As Vail screeched his demand for obedience, Riddick's fist lashed out, striking the ancient sorcerer in the throat, abruptly chopping off his words.

The hunter's nostrils flared as he scented the room, recognising the distinctive odours of corruption and death and necromancy.

He was not fond of any of those things: He'd never forgiven the Necromongers for taking Kyra from him; and he really did not enjoy being told that anyone was his master.

A shiv appeared in each fist as he began to dance.


End file.
